


A Bed of Feathers

by ProxiCentauri



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Link signs, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, this could be in either timeline so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxiCentauri/pseuds/ProxiCentauri
Summary: The Champions are traveling and must make camp outside for the night, but Link can't sleep due to the cold. Revali doesn't have any extra blankets to offer, but he's already covered in the warmest, Rito feathers. So, doing the next best thing, he invites Link to sleep with him-- but only so Link will stop disturbing Revali's own sleep, of course.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	A Bed of Feathers

It was a clear, cold night. One where the cold froze the air into a crisp stillness and even the black and blues of the night sky were cold amongst the stars. One where a warm blanket seemed to shut out the rest of the world. And one rare night where the Champions were granted sleep. By now, the fire of their camp had died down to a few whimpering flames trying fruitlessly to heat up the vast expanse of the universe, but it couldn’t even heat up the small Hylian that was huddled before it. The rest of them-- Zelda, Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, and Revali, were spread in a circle around the fire in various degrees of dignified sleeping positions. But Link had dragged his blanket to the edge of the fire.

Revali was content under his blanket under the open sky, ruffled feathers enough to keep him warm. It was late, and the open air and exhaustion from a day of travel would ordinarily be enough to pull him to sleep, but every so often shuffling would come from the fire. Revali cracked open an eye to see Link, huddled towards it, alternating between stretching his hands towards the fire and hiding them under his blanket. With a huff, Revali rolled over, back facing the fire, and shut his eyes. Until a few minutes later when he heard soft footsteps walk past him followed by a shrill, unsheathing of metal. 

“At this hour...” Revali mumbled. 

Revali lifted his head from his pillow and, sure enough, silhouette barely illuminated by the fire, was Link, swinging his sword around in the middle of the night like a maniac. With a sigh he got up and walked into the grass, clicking his tongue as his talons got wet on the dewy ground. “That Hylian.” He shook his feet off then stood, waiting on the edge of Link’s practice arena, keeping his distance from Link’s sword. When Link didn’t notice him he crossed his arms, clearing his throat loudly. Link spun around with a flourish, sword extended towards Revali, stopping just short of touching him.

Link blinked.

“You don’t even drop that thing in your sleep, do you?” Revali asked, pointedly shoving Link’s sword away with one finger. Link caught on and lowered his sword. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Too cold.” Link signed, mumbling with one hand.

“So you came out to this field to swing your sword around in the middle of the night?”

Link just shrugged and nodded.

Revali did a once over of Link. “In your short-sleeved Hylian clothes?”

Link nodded again. 

“You know you can simply buy warmer clothes, don’t you?”

“Well, those are sold in Rito village.”

“And?”

“It’s cold there.”

Revali closed his eyes, hand pressed to his temple. Goddess only knew why he was doing this for this Hylian. “And you’re supposed to be our hero? Alright come on. _Some_ _one_ has to help you.” He turned, walking back to camp, simply assuming Link was following.

“It’s time,” Revali said, stopping in front of his blankets, “for you to stop running around so I can sleep. And put that away already will you?” He waved his hand at Link’s still unsheathed sword. “I don’t want you cuddling that sword while we sleep or whatever it is you do with it.”

Link looked down at the blankets. “Here?”

“Yes, Hero. Here.”

“But this is your bedroll?”

“Another astute observation.”

Link looked up at Revali. He blinked. Realization. “ _With_ you?”

“Congratulations. You finally got it. I’m not about to sleep on the ground for you, now am I?”

Link’s eyes flicked up and down Revali who stood, hands on his hips and dressed in fitted pajamas. The cut of his tank top exposed the top of his chest, feathers poking out, ruffled and messy from sleep while the bottom of his shirt rode up, exposing the tips of Revali’s hips and stomach. Link only swallowed and glanced away, tips of his ears reddening, barely visible in the dim light.

“Suit yourself,” Revali said, taking his place on his blankets with back to Link and scooched to one side. He propped himself up on one elbow to glance back at Link, awkwardly waiting. "Or you can stay out there and shiver until the sun comes up. But don’t expect me to carry you when you collapse from exhaustion tomorrow. Such a shame you Hylians are so _bare_ with no feathers.”

Revali lied back down, and Link crossed his arms, dancing on the spot, until a frigid gust of wind made up his mind for him. Quickly, he got ready and wiggled under the blankets, scooching closer to the plushy warmth of Revali’s body.

“Gah!” Revali squawked, arching his back and squirming away. “Goddess your hands are cold!” He flipped over to face Link so he could feel the full force of his glare. Link looked back innocently but-- “Agh!” Revali squawked again. “Are those your feet? They’re like ice. Get them _off_ of me!” Link obediently retreated, tucking his feet up under himself and curling away, though over the shuffling Revali could swear he heard Link snickering.

"Good," Revali said. "Now let me sleep.” He threw the blanket over them both, and Link closed his eyes, cold air still creeping in from all sides. Brow furrowed in a grimace, Link's body slowly crept closer to the nearest heat source. And a little closer still. Revali gasped again as one hand came and grasped his arm. “What did I just say--” he began before his sentence was choked off as Link’s head was buried in the feathers on his chest. “Ahem, well,” Revali stuttered, clearing his throat. “Nevermind…” He held his breath, hoping Link couldn’t hear the way his heart sped up with his face pressed against him. “Even your nose is cold,” Revali mumbled, previous threat crumbling away. But even clinging to Revali, Link was hunched up, shivers shaking his body. Slowly, gently, Revali draped his wing around Link, feeling his own face get warmer as this earned him a contented sigh from Link and his body relaxed. Hylians were always so small. Or maybe it was just this one. But it was so easy to wrap up Link completely within his wingspan.

“Now, don’t think too much about this,” Revali said, although his voice had no edge. “I simply can’t have you getting better than me by training all night.” Though all he got in response from Link was light breathing, exhausted and already asleep.

It wasn’t long before Revali joined Link, head falling to rest atop his.

***

It was late morning when the sun woke Revali up. The others already prepared for the day around him, packing up gear, eating breakfast, chatting-- no _whispering_ and glancing his way, but when he lifted his head up to look, they all turned away. “Hmph,” Revali grumped. “Well if we’re late you could have just woken me up, you know,” he said to no one. “And good morning to you too.”

Still, no one responded, and Revali looked around, trying to catch someone’s eye. There. There was his victim, Mipha, who only had the misfortune of glancing his way. He narrowed his eyes, zeroing in on her as the two met gazes. She flushed and tried to looked away, but it was too late. “Well?" He propped himself up on one elbow. "What’s going on with everyone? Are we leaving already?”

“Oh! No, we were just waiting for you and Link to--”

“Link? Hah, of course.” Revali glanced around. “Nowhere to be seen, huh? Well, I said this might happen after seeing me in action. Didn’t expect him to run off now, though.”

“Well...” Mipha’s eyes glanced down, and Revali’s followed. And there was Link-- mouth open, cheek squished against the ground, legs sprawled, still asleep and still tangled up with him. Revali’s eyes widened.

“Well, it’s hardly my fault he doesn’t own a blanket and warm clothes. And you didn't have to sleep with him swinging that sword over your head all night. It was only for my own sanity that--” Revali said, instinctually moving to get up, only to be snagged by Link’s arm tightening around his waist. Revali hesitated, Link’s sleepy face wrinkling into a frown until he slumped back down.

From the other side of camp Urbosa laughed, and Revali glared. “I fail to see what is so funny,” he said sourly.

Urbosa, already immaculately dressed and ready and sat atop her packed supplies, only put her hands up and shook her head.

“No,” Revali pushed. “Let’s hear it. Let’s clear this all up. Because clearly some of you--” Revali raised his voice and looked around the group-- “are jumping to conclusions.”

“There’s no need to explain yourself, Revali. We’re all just waiting to go.”

“I have worked hard to get where I am. I am the best at what I do, and I will not have my reputation ruined by that _Hylian_ who--” 

“Come now, Revali,” Mipha said. "Don't be rude."

“Maybe if he bothered to prepare and the only clothes he owned wasn’t that _t-shirt_ \--”

And Daruk jumped in with a placating, “Aww leave the two alone. It’s cute.”

“It is NOT cute--”

Zelda cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention. “I know it’s only morning, but we have to keep moving. We cannot rest while Calamity Ganon is out there. I know it’s easy to get…” --she paused, trying not to glance Revali’s way, failing, then looking away again-- “distracted. But we must stay focused. We will be setting off in the next ten minutes.”

A chorus of “Yes, Princess” answered her and Revali joined in with his own, “Yes, Princess. I’ll be ready.” before groaning and covering his head with his pillow.

From under his pillow Revali could feel lazy shuffling and stretching from beside himself, and the blanket covering him was lifted. “Oh, good morning, Link,” he heard Mipha say with a smile. “We’ll be leaving in ten minutes.” A brief pause and then-- “Oh… he's just a little embarrassed. I think he needs a few more minutes.” And Revali groaned even louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little Revalink thing aahhh. I have More ideas planned for them. But honestly..... if any of you reading my stuff have any requests you can send them my way? I always want to write more for them. Is that weird? Can people ask their readers for requests like that on here? Well, anyway I'm doing it.


End file.
